Hola Nakama
by TheCreepieJoker
Summary: AU Despues de la muerte de su hermano, Luffy se dedica a escribir una carta al Lector, contandole sus inquietudes sociales junto con la de sus hermanos, Kid, Ace y Killer. Inspirando en "Las ventajas de ser invisible"


Hola Nakama:

¡Es re loco! ¡Estoy escribiendo! Bueno siempre escribo pero eso es porque tengo que hacerlo, me gusta más comer que escribir ¡ADORO LA COMIDA! Sobre todo la carne, pero me gusta todo tipo de comida. Si fuera por mí, comería todo el tiempo pero en las mañanas las profesoras me retan tanto que me pegan todo el tiempo y después aparece Ace golpeándome otra vez, porque no presto atención y después Dadan se enoja conmigo por las malas notas. Killer también se enoja mucho, y me da esa extensa charla sobre "res-pon-sa-bi-li-dad" siempre termino durmiéndome apenas me sienta y se pone "súper serio"

Shishishishishi es gracioso, ver como se sienta y cruza los brazos atándose el pelo para parecer menos Goku. Kid a veces, dice que le enferma cuando Killer toma la etapa paternal.

Seguramente te estarás preguntando quienes son, pero tranquilo más adelante te explico

Ahora me agarro hambre, espera un momento que voy a buscar algo para comer y te sigo escribiendo

¡OH NO! Dadan está en la cocina, voy a tener que esperar un poco más. No quiero que note los moretones que tengo en la espalda, hoy Kid se metió en una pelea fea y como de costumbre estaba solo con todo un grupo de imbéciles

No se preocupen, Kid es muy fuerte pero aun así, no pude mantenerme quieto. Me metí en el medio y lo ayude con los tipos, no sin antes gritarme, de que no me metiera

Si Dadan se entera que nos metimos en otra pelea, nos golpeara otra vez.

Ahora que lo pienso, parece raro porque a cada rato digo que alguien me golpea. La verdad es que sí, pero no es tan malo.

Cuando le dije eso al "especialista", rio una pequeña carcajada y dijo que eso era bueno, porque tenía gente que se preocupaba dada a mi "situación" y mi historial

Lo último, no lo entendí. Así que le pedí que me lo explicara otra vez. Entonces me dijo que comúnmente, los chicos con mis orígenes, se sienten rechazados por todos y les cuesta querer a las personas. Se vuelven muy solitarios.

No sé porque me dejo mal sabor en la boca, como si hubiera comido algo en mal estado o algo así. En el orfanatorio donde crecí, somos todos muy unidos, nos protegemos entre sí. Somos como una enorme familia, Dadan es la abuela que nos golpea cada vez que no estamos abrigados (no importa, cuantas veces le digamos que estamos bien) Makino es la mama cariñosa, y Killer es el papa que te ayuda con la tarea

Ahora que estoy releyendo, parece que Killer es muy grande, muy adulto. Bueno…. Siempre lo vi como un adulto, como alguien que se ocupa de las cosas de la gente grande, que le gusta hacer esas cosas. Una vez le pregunte si le gustaba ser adulto y me respondió que no, que preferiría volver a ser niño, cuando mojábamos el jardín con la manguera y nos bañábamos en lodo ¡Shishishishi! Eso fue muy divertido, me gustaba mucho. Solíamos jugar que éramos Piratas, con Kid, Ace y Sabo nos peleamos mayormente por quien era el Capitán de la tripulación…

…

…

…

…

Perdón, pero me puse triste recordar a Sabo

La razón por la que escribo es porque el Señor "especialista" me dijo que escribiera. Que era bueno tener otras opiniones. Eso me pareció un poco raro, porque Kid una vez me dijo que la gente solamente escucha si quiere acostarse con esa persona, Ace que justo pasaba por un mal momento le dio la razón. Killer dijo que la gente se escucha y entiende, pero son muy escasos. Lo más probable es que te mire como un loco depresivo que intenta amargarte la vida.

Nunca me llamo la atención escribir, es raro. Cuando se lo dije a Ace se rio alegando que no sería capaz de mantenerme quieto por mucho tiempo. Los demás chicos dijeron que era verdad, y me enoja que alguien crea que no soy capaz de hacer algo

¡Y ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO, LO LOGRE!

¡TOMA ESA ACE!

Honestamente Nakama, eso me puso feliz. Últimamente estuve algo triste. En realidad muy triste. Puede que esa sea el "porque" me enviaron al Doctor (me parece raro que sea Doctor porque no cura a la gente cuando está enferma)

Mejor tacho lo ultimo

Hasta ahora creía que estar enfermo, era tener alta temperatura y sentirse igual que un zombi. Curiosamente cuando estas enfermo toda la gente te trata muy bien y mis hermanos se vuelven demasiado protectores. A mí a veces me molesta pero ahora recuerdo que también tengo ese comportamiento cuando alguien se enferma. No me gusta verlos mal. Eso me hace mal a mí.

Ahora comprendí que existe "otros tipos de enfermos" se los llamaba con una palabra difícil que no me acuerdo y lo escuche muchas veces, pero para ese momento estaba ocupado comiendo y no prestaba mucha atención. Lo único que sé es que están enfermos de la cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño, esa última frase sonó fea ¿No? Pero no es como decirla.

Aparentemente soy uno de esos enfermos.

No me gusta escribir sobre eso, pero el Especialista me dijo que lo peor que podía hacer era guardármelo. Los demás dijeron que era verdad, que siempre tengo que decir todo. Aunque no entiendo la diferencia porque yo siempre digo todo shishishishi no soy una persona que sabe mentir. Cada vez que me pongo a pensar en eso, me acuerdo a Kid, porque él nunca dice nada… siempre está bien.

No quiero amargarte la vida, Nakama, pero te cuento porque estoy "enfermo de cabeza"

Todo sucedió, en el funeral de Sabo.

Sabo era otro hermano mío, habia escapado de la casa de sus padres por "problemas de casa", aun en el día de hoy no entiendo QUE problemas pasaba. Aunque creo que fueron malos, porque sus padres dejaban que se quedara a dormir en el orfanato, mucho tiempo. Recuerdo que Makino una vez, nos preguntó si tenía "problemas en casa" y Sabo simplemente respondió que se aburría tanto. Además ya lo habían reemplazado por otro idiota con rara sonrisa.

A veces, me planteo que él nos mentía, que habia algo escondido. Pero si no quería hablar de eso, no hablábamos.

Él estuvo con nosotros durante mucho tiempo. Lo único que sus padres le enviaban era ropa y dinero para que valla a esa escuela de súper ricos. Esos en la que te miran como si fuera como si fueras un bicho raro o se burlan de mi ropa, lo cual no entendía porque se burlaban ya que teníamos la misma ropa. La única diferencia entre la de ellos y la mía es una marca que tienen y al parecer es súper famosa y súper cara.

…

Yo quería mucho a Sabo, todavía lo sigo queriendo.

No sé cómo describir lo que sentí cuando Makino me despertó en el medio de la noche, llorando peor que cuando veía las telenovelas de la tarde. Me pidió que me cambiara y que respirara hondo. Note que Ace no estaba en la cama de al lado. Cuando salgo en la habitación, voy al comedor donde estaban todos sentados esperando el taxi

Tenía miedo de preguntar hacia donde nos llevaba el taxi

-¿Qué paso?- recuerdo preguntar. Ace cae encima mío rodeando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, llorando más fuerte que Makino, hace un rato.

Sabía que mi hermano, estaba uniendo el coraje suficiente para responderme. Eche otra mirada, y me di cuenta que Sabo no estaba.

Era… como ver toda una mesa llena de carne y no poder comerla. En cierta forma sabia, sin que me lo digiera.

-Sabo murió

Fue ahí cuando todo se volvió negro.

Desperté tiempo después, en la cama de un hospital. Lo cual me resulto más extraño. Tenía una doctora al lado, hablándome de no sé qué cosa. La doctora me dijo que me habia desmayado después de ver como ponían una sábana sobre el rostro de mi hermano y al despertarme, comencé a gritar.

No supe como sentirme después de eso. También me están dejando las ganas de continuar, pero seré fuerte.

Ahí fue cuando conocí al Especialista, tenía un título mucho más largo con palabras tan difíciles y no entiendo para que sirve. Me gusto porque los demás pedían que comenzaran a hablar y a cada rato preguntaban "¿Y con esto como te sentís?"

¡DECI ALGO MÁS IMBECIL! Parecían robots que lo único que hacían eran asentir una y otra vez. Lo peor de todo es que mis otros hermanos apenas me tocaban, como si me fuera a romper o volviera a gritar, me visitaban todos los días, nos poníamos a jugar con a las cartas, lo cual era más extraño aun porque ninguno tiene la paciencia necesaria para jugar, siempre terminamos todos peleándonos, haciendo trampa y tratando de espiar las cartas del otro. Kid y Ace estaban demasiado tensos, sonriendo torpemente todo el tiempo y tratando de no tocar el tema. Haciendo como si todo fuera demasiado feliz, eso me molesto mucho, tanto que comencé a gritarle.

Después llore, Ace también, Killer un poco más despacio, y como siempre Kid, sin decir nada, con la cabeza gacha.

Killer me confeso que en realidad los chicos querían hacer todo perfecto, olvidar por un momento lo que paso con Sabo y fingir que todo estaba bien. El más afectado fue Ace, que era con el que mejor se llevaba. Al darme cuenta de eso, fui directamente a abrazarlo, era el que más necesitaba atención y aun así, se concentraba en mí.

Ese día, él estaba durmiendo en su habitación, hacia un mes que me habia dado de alta en el hospital y estábamos en medio de las vacaciones de verano. Estaba tomando una siesta, supongo que por eso se enojó cuando yo entre desesperado saltando encima de él, pidiéndole perdón por no ponerle demasiada atención, no quería que se enojara conmigo, quería que llorara, que hablara conmigo todo lo que tenía adentro (recordando las palabras del Especialista)

El no dijo nada, solamente me abrazo y lloro más fuerte que yo, durante un buen rato. No sé porque, pero después de eso las cosas mejoraron un poco entre nosotros, poco a poco se volvió más… cálido.

Han pasado tres años desde que Sabo se fue. A mi me gusta acostarme en el jardín de noche cuando ahí muchas estrellas e imaginar que Sabo es una de ellas. Observandome desde arriba, hablando con héroes del pasado y grandes guerreros. Me hace sentir feliz, y quiero que el lo sepa.

Desde hace dos que me planteo en escribirte. Lamento haber tardado mucho tiempo, no sabía que iba a disfrutar tanto escribir. Además, voy a confesarte que antes ni me interesaba en la idea, hasta hace un rato cuando Ace dijo que no era capaz de hacerlo.

Ahora se está volviendo muy tarde y me dio sueño por lo que voy a parar acá. Quédate tranquilo Nakama que tengo ideado escribirte más seguido, la verdad lo disfrute mucho. Tal vez esperaban un poco más pero hasta ahora es lo único que tengo ganas de hablar, supongo que otro día estoy de mejor humor y puedo contarte algo más. El Especialista estará contento, creo que debo aprenderme su nombre.

No diré "Adiós", porque suena a que nunca más vamos a escribirnos y la verdad, quiero volver a hacerlo. Así me limitare a decir "Suerte" y Makino una vez me dijo que es lindo poner "Con amor…" y tu nombre al final, porque colorea más la carta.

¿Es raro que ponga los dos? Aparentemente tengo que elegir uno pero mejor pongo los dos

Suerte

Con amor, Luffy


End file.
